


Day 1 - Suits

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week, Wedding 3.0, theme: suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: a little snippet about a blissful moment before their 3rd weddingOr...I never lived by the rules so here's a fic with the suit theme for robron week 2020 day 1.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Day 1 - Suits

**For life**

"Woah." - heard Aaron a voice from behind him. He knew who it was, of course, he did. They lived together, however, they should've spent the previous night apart. He looked up in the mirror as he put the finishing touches to his tie, and saw Robert standing in the doorway of their bedroom. - "You look..."

"Robert! You're not supposed to be here!" - he smiled as he turned back to face him. The plan was that he would get ready upstairs, Robert downstairs, then they would meet out front when they're ready. Robert creeping up the stairs, staring at him wasn't part of the plan.

"I had to." - he shrugged simply. - "I spent way too many years without you. I'm not gonna let another moment slip by." -he answered as he stepped closer stroking Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"I know." - said Aaron nodding as he put his hand on Robert's. -"We were never traditional anyway."- he laughed turning back to sort his tie out.

"Come here." - he heard Robert before he was turned around to see him fixing it for him. - "Seb wanted to come upstairs to have a look." - smiled Robert softly before he let his hands fall to his sides, admiring his handiwork.

"And you told him you'll have a look for him?" -laughed Aaron. - "How did ya get past me mum and Vic?"

"I just told them the truth." -he said. - "That I had to see you. That I needed to see you. They didn't try to stop me."

"They knew you probably would've come upstairs anyway."

"They did comment on last night though."

"Why? It's not like we ever managed it." - smiled Aaron sheepishly.

"Yeah, they had a good laugh about it." - smirked Robert before they both went quiet. Just standing there. Looking at each other. - "I wanted to...you know."

"Wanted what?"

"Be traditional..for once." - he sighed smiling- "But I just didn't want to sleep without you."

"Sap." - smiled Aaron - "Is it a madhouse down there?" - he asked changing the subject before they both tear up.

"A bit." - laughed Robert as he sniffed trying to calm himself down. - "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." - said Aaron taking a big breath. - "Go ahead I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." - he nodded heading out the door, but when he got there he turned back- "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"This is it, right? It's the last time we get married."

"Yeah. This one's for life."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on taking part, but I got inspired at work, hence why it's a bit short. But I figured it's better than nothing, so I hope you guys enjoy it <3 
> 
> let me know!


End file.
